


По воде

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Если не можешь идти - плыви





	По воде

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017

Озеро разбивало небо на тысячи осколков, собранных внутри тонкой черной линии берегов. Рябь искрилась золотом и глубокой сумеречной синевой, в легкие Дино плеснуло запахом чистой, холодной пресной воды, закатным ветром и грядущим туманом, и он качнулся, дыша как никогда в жизни.   
По воде шел Мукуро.  
Легкий, в белой рубашке, совсем не такой, каким Дино видел его еще вчера. Ветер метал по спине длинные – до самых лопаток – волосы, и Мукуро казался гораздо старше, очень высоким и бесконечно далеким. Он шел, а босые ноги едва касались поверхности, разгоняя по ней круги.   
Дино почувствовал, как волоски на руках встают дыбом.  
– Мукуро, – позвал он.  
Мукуро остановился и медленно развернулся. Лицо у него было совершенно безмятежное.  
– Как ты там держишься? – спросил Дино, сам удивляясь глупости своего вопроса.  
– Просто иду, – отозвался Мукуро рассеянно и благостно. – Хочешь со мной?  
Дино обмер, мешкая с ответом. Вода отражала небесную бесконечность, и в ней, кажется, не было дна.  
– Да, – выдохнул он наконец, и Мукуро рассмеялся.  
– Это не трудно, – снисходительно сказал он, протянув руку. И добавил так, что сердце Дино ухнуло из горла в живот: – Иди ко мне.  
Дино нерешительно сделал шаг, другой, потом заторопился. Кинулся почти бегом, расплескав прибрежную воду, пока кроссовки с чавканьем не вляпались в вязкий песок.  
– Черт!  
Мукуро смеялся. Он стоял там, как мираж оазиса в раскаленной пустыне, под еще не зародившимися звездами. Дино казалось, что солнце сияет в его волосах нимбом.  
Он выбрался на берег, стряхнул грязь с ног, а потом вдруг развернулся и пошел обратно. Все глубже, глубже, с усилием разводя запутавшиеся вокруг щиколоток водоросли. Проклятая вода не желала его держать.  
– Иди, – опять позвал Мукуро. Ласка в его голосе граничила со святотатством, руки были развернуты ладонями вверх. Дино бессильно ругнулся.  
И пошел дальше.   
Он шел, а Мукуро ждал его, раскрыв навстречу объятия, и Дино проваливался по щиколотку, по колено, по бедра, с трудом перетаскивал потяжелевшие ноги – и никак не мог вознестись. От жуткой беспомощности, вдруг охватившей его, давило в груди. Хотелось подняться, хотелось ощутить стопами гладкую прохладу воды, невесомо заскользить по ней, как блики света, но Дино был тяжелее чугунного ядра и неповоротливей бегемота, а Мукуро только удалялся от него с каждым шагом и смеялся над ним, смеялся, смеялся.  
– Это и правда очень легко, – сказал он вдруг, успокоившись. Лоб снова разгладился, уголки рта сложились в понимающую улыбку Спасителя. – Но тебе, похоже, чтобы добраться до меня, понадобится лодка.  
Искры солнца вспыхнули на прощание, а потом погасли. Вода затихла. Над озером застелилась курящимся ладаном прозрачная дымка.   
Мукуро неспешно побрел прочь – туда, где береговые линии таяли в сумерках за горизонтом. Вода едва колыхалась под его ступнями, плескалась нежно; Дино стоял в ней по пояс и смотрел вслед, злой, промокший и растревоженный до боли.   
– Я построю целый чертов Ковчег! – крикнул он Мукуро в спину. - Слышишь?! Не своди глаз с горизонта!  
И проснулся от своего крика.  
Еще с минуту моргал в потолок, задыхаясь, с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Потом сел на кровати, невидяще глядя за окно. Снаружи занимался рассвет; влажная утренняя тишина была неподвижна, ничто не беспокоило ее глубокий сон. Дино перекатился на живот, свесился с кровати, обхватив руками лохматую, мокрую, горячую голову, и уткнулся взглядом в темное пятно на полу. Тронул его пальцами, дотянулся до следующего.   
От его изголовья, исчезая в сумерках у самых дверей, вели мокрые следы босых ног.


End file.
